


The Devil and the Fisherman

by New_day



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Hearts, M/M, Murder Husbands, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a fisherman who lived in his little house near the woods.Nobody ever came to his house, and the fisherman's life was dull.Until one night, there was a knock at the fisherman's door.





	The Devil and the Fisherman

Once upon a time, there was a fisherman who lived in his little house near the woods.

Nobody ever came to his house, and the fisherman's life was dull.

Until one night, there was a knock at the fisherman's door.

The fisherman opened the door and saw a stranger outside.

The stranger had a friendly smile, but his eyes glowed like fire, and his clothes were covered in blood.

“Greetings, fisherman,” the stranger said. “May I come in?”

The fisherman let him in, as he had seen the blood on the stranger's clothes and believed he was hurt.

But the stranger said: “The blood is not mine. It's pig's blood, for I am a butcher.”

He cleaned himself up at the fisherman's house, and the fisherman gave him new clothes.

“Thank you, fisherman,” the stranger said friendly and left the fisherman's little house.

***

On the second night, the fisherman woke and saw a creature at his bed.

The creature was all black and had claws and fangs, and there were antlers on its head.

When the fisherman saw the creature's eyes glowing like fire, he knew who it was.

“You are the devil,” he said.

It was true, and the devil was pleased and smiled.

When the fisherman saw the devil's friendly smile, he knew who he was.

“You are the stranger who came to my house last night,” he said.

It was true, and the devil was pleased and spoke:

“I thank you for calling me by my name, fisherman, for I haven't been seen in a very long time. People have gone blind and dumb, they have the eyes and the minds of pigs and can't see.”

“I can see you,” the fisherman said, and the devil smiled and touched the fisherman's cheek with his claws.

***

On the third night, there was a knock at the fisherman's door.

The fisherman opened the door and saw the devil outside.

He had a friendly smile, but his eyes glowed like fire, and his clothes were covered in blood.

“Greetings, fisherman,” the devil said. “I came here to give you a gift, for you called me by my name.”

The fisherman took the devil's gift, and he saw that it was a pig's heart.

It was bloody and raw and still beating in the fisherman's hands.

“I would give you my own heart, if only I had one,” the devil said, and the fisherman smiled.

***

On the fourth night, there was a knock at the fisherman's door.

The fisherman opened the door and saw the devil outside.

He had a friendly smile, but his eyes glowed like fire, and his clothes were covered in blood.

“Greetings, fisherman,” the devil said. “I came here to take you with me. You will forever be mine, and your life will never be dull.”

The fisherman went with him, and the devil bit the fisherman with his fangs and tore him apart with his claws.

The fisherman screamed and fell to the ground and he died, covered in blood.

***

The devil cast a spell, and the fisherman was reborn, covered in blood that was black.

The fisherman tore out a pig's heart with his claws, and he gave it the devil as a gift.

The heart was bloody and raw and still beating in the devil's hands.

“I would give you my own heart, if only I could,” the fisherman said.

The devil smiled, and he spoke: “Don't you know that you already did?”

***

Once upon a time, there was a fisherman who lived in his little house near the woods.

The fisherman's life was lonely and dull, until one night, the devil knocked on his door.


End file.
